Faulse Accusation
by loonylovebottom
Summary: Hermione walks around the corner to see Ron kissing another girl, is it real or is it all just a misunderstanding? *characters belong to J.K, besides Katie and the blonde girl*


'I can not believe you!' Hermione screeched.

'Hermione wait!' Ron said running after her.

'Why should I? You were snogging Katie Lake! Am I not good enough for you? The muggleborn, bushy hair, buck-toothed freak!'

At this point she had tears dripping down her cheeks.

'Okay, there are two things terribly wrong with what you just said. One, your not a freak, never have been, never will be. And two, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me'

Hermione snorted. 'Why on earth should I believe you, huh?'

'Because I'm telling the truth' he said softly.

'Ha! What would've given her the idea that she could kiss you?'

'I have no idea, you work with her, didn't she ever say anything weird to you?'

This made Hermione think. Katie did bring Ron up in many of their conversations. Hermione cringed and gritted her teeth.

'Wait here' she muttered before running off in the direction where Katie was.

Ron sighed then ran after her. He was tempted to grab both Hermione's and Katie's wands for safety, but remembered they were girls. They had different ways of fighting. Unless they're Ginny of course, she fights like a guy.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

She ignored.

She stopped suddenly when she saw Katie and a blonde headed girl giggling to themselves.

'I'm glad you two find it so funny' she said crossing her arms.

'Hey look Katie, its Hermione' said the blonde girl.

'I just want to know one thing, why'd you do it Katie?'

'I don't know what you're talking about Hermione'

'Oh yes you do!'

'No, I don't actually'

'Will my boyfriend jog your memory?'

Katie whispered something to the blonde girl, and they both broke into a fit of giggles.

Hermione sighed and turned around. She had many tears rolling down her pink cheeks. She turned around the corner and walked straight into Ron. She looked up at him.

'Come here' he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

She dug her face into his shirt, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. 'Let's go' he muttered, still holding her. They apperated to a small empty beach and sat on the sand. Ron pulled Hermione down to his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

'Why were you even talking to her?' Hermione sniffed.

'Well I was waiting for you, and then she walked up and started talking to me. I heard your footsteps so I thought I would meet you at the corner, but Katie grabbed my arm and kissed me just as you walked around the corner. I'm sorry Hermione'

She didn't know whether or not to believe him, but the way he spoke was so convincing.

'If you don't believe me, you can use veritaserum'

'Oh' is all she could get out.

Ron giggled at her simple answer and held her tighter.

'And besides, if I was to cheat on you— N-not that I would' He stuttered at the look on Hermione's face.

He continued.

'I wouldn't cheat on you with someone that you have to see basically every day. But, you see, I wouldn't ever cheat on you anyway'

He kissed her forehead lightly.

She felt kind of guilty for thinking that Ron would ever cheat on her, she knew that he wouldn't ever cheat on her; after all they've been through. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

'Sorry' Hermione muttered.

'Why should you be sorry?'

'For actually thinking that you would cheat'

'You don't have to be sorry 'Mione'

She looked up at him smiling

'Why did you want me to meet you anyway?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Oh, yeah, that' Ron spluttered. 'I, erm, uhh, n-never mind.'

'Now you have to tell me, you've made me all curious'

'You'll find out soon enough'

Hermione mumbled something under her breath that Ron didn't quite catch.

'C'mon then' Ron said, pulling Hermione off of his lap.

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see'

'Ughh, really, why can't you just tell me?'

'Because'

'Why?

'Come on, you'll see in about two minutes'

He grabbed Hermione's hand and with a loud 'crack', they were gone.

Within seconds they arrived at a muggle restaurant in the middle of London.  
'Ron' Hermione said in a small voice, gaping at the restaurant.

Hermione recognised the place as soon as she saw it, it was the place Ron and herself went to a few days after the war for dinner. The war. It was four years ago, yet still so fresh in people's memories.

'Ahhh, so you do remember it then' Ron smiled.

'Yes' she said excitedly.

'Well come on then'

Ron tugged Hermione by the hand through the doors. He led her over to the table furthest away from the door, the place wasn't overly fancy but it was nice.

The sun had only just set when the couple were ready to leave, with the cheque paid, they left. Ron dropped his arm from Hermione's shoulder to grab her hand, their fingers entwined as they walked through muggle London together.

'Come back to mine?' Ron asked

'Where's Harry?'

'The burrow, with Ginny'

'Are you sure? Because we could just go back to mine instead, in case Harry comes home early?'

'Trust me, he isn't coming home, I told him that you would most likely come back to our apartment and he said he would spend the night at the burrow'

'Ohhh, so now you just are so sure that you will get me back to your apartment aren't you?' Hermione said playfully

'Well now that you mention it' Ron laughed

'Shutup!'

'Lets go'  
They apparated back to Ron and Harry's apartment and immediately sat on the couch.

'Hey Hermione, how long have we been friends?'

'Like eleven years I think, why?'

'And how long have we been dating?'

'Ron, as if you are asking me that, you should know all of th-' she was cut off by Ron.

'Five years! That's a fairly long time, don't you think?'

'Yeah, Ron, you are confusing me'

'Mione, we have been through so much together! And I love you more than anything on the planet, you are perfect in every way possible! I don't know where I would be without you, you are my everything!'

'Ron, I love you so much too'

'Hermione, will you marry me?'

Hermione was speechless. She couldn't breathe, after ten seconds of complete silence tears began to fall from Hermione's eyes.

'Of course!' she chocked out.

Ron pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it, there sat a beautiful diamond ring. Ron slid it onto hermiones finger and kissed her deeply. Hermione smiled up and giggled.

'What?' Ron asked

'So I'm guessing Harry was in on all of this?'

'You guessed right'

A few minutes of silence passed. They just sat there in eachothers arms, kissing deeply.

'Ron?' Hermione said, almost scared like.

'Mmm?'

'We need to find a place for us'

'Why?'

'Because we are getting married you idiot!'

'I know, but why cant you just move in here? Or I can move into your apartment?'

'Ron, my place is hardly big enough with just me in it, imagine what it would be like if we both lived there full time. Oh and when we have kids how the hell will we even survive?'

'K-k-kids?' Ron stuttered

'Uhh, well, I, er. I just mean if we have kids' she replied softly

'Hermione, I just asked you to marry me like 5 minute ago, let take it one milestone at a time. Why do we have to look for houses though?'

'I know, I was just saying and because I think that we should get a place before we get married, it just seems logical!'

'So what if we don't share a place? Harry and Ginny don't! and they are getting married in two weeks'

'I was just saying' She muttered angrily

'We will go looking tomorrow' Ron said, taking Hermiones hand and kissing it softly.

'Thankyou Ron, it means alot'

A few more minutes of silence passed.

'Should we go to the burrow and tell the others?' Hermione asked.

'They can find out tomorrow, besides, Harry isn't going to be home until I tell him to be. Lets make the most of that' Ron said as he picked Hermione up, walked to his bedroom.

'I love you so much' Hermione whispered to her fiancé

'I love you too'


End file.
